1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program recording system for a video cassette recorder, and more particularly, to an audio message storing circuit and a control method thereof in which a user may record directly audio information and easily output this information at a desired time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, various types of video cassette recorders are designed to play back a pre-recorded tape and record other video signals to a tape. And recently, such video cassette recorders are developed and have become to record the content of the broadcasting programs not presently viewed. Such video cassette recorders are provided with a timer program recording function in which the time required for recording is previously set and the recording is automatically carried out at the set time. Furthermore, such video cassette recording are provided with the function that a number of time bands are set and automatically execute the video recording in the sequence of the set time program.
On the other hand, when an audio signal from a user is previously stored by the video cassette recorder and the stored audio signal is output at the programmed recording time, it becomes possible to provide more convenience for the user. However, such functions are not provided in the conventional video cassette recorders.